


For Arthur? For Merlin.

by gothicghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicghost/pseuds/gothicghost
Summary: Merlin has waited for this moment for so long.





	

For the first forty years, Merlin waited in Camelot. He made regular trips to the lake to make up for his absence. At first, it was hard to pull himslf out of bed long enough to even eat. The hole in his heart was sucking what was left of him, which wasn't much at all considering all that he went through. He did not feel like trying. All he wanted was to stop existing. The lonliness from the missing king was unbearable to him. At some point, Merlin woke up from his slumber. He realized that Arthur could come back at any point in time, and dwelling on the fact that his best friend was dead was not going to bring him back any faster. Not only that, but it wasn't but a burden to Gaius and the very few other people that were still alive and kicking. He dragged himself to Arthur's chambers where he scrubbed the floors and polished the armor. It made him feel closer to Arthur. He got angry at Gwen for marrying Sir Leon. He complained that if Arthur were to come back, Leon's position would be an utter inconvenience. He said that his room and other belongings needed to be ready. He shut up after Gwen said that this is exactly what Arthur would have wanted: for Camelot and Merlin to move on and strive. Gaius had also pointed out that there was no exact point in time in which the dragon said Arthur would return, so it could be years. They had all settled into a new rutine, which allowed Merlin to continue cleaning and "serving his king", even after Gwen forbade it. Gwen had a child with Leon to give the kingdom an heir. Merlin eventually filled the position as court physician after Gaius had fallen ill. Contradicting Merlin's best efforts, his surrogate father had died of age. He saw that his body was frozen. He couldn't age. He watched as Gwen, Leon, Percival, and little Kenneth grew old and died. He was stuck. Camelot, a place that seemed to be ever-lasting to Merlin, also fell. It was thrown into foreign hands and began to crumble over the years. Merlin stayed put. He continued to clean. He continued to weep. All for Arthur.

Over a thousand years passed, and Merlin was still waiting in what used to be Camelot. He continued to maintain what was left of the brilliant castle he called home. He had met more people than he bothered to count, only about six of whicih he allowed himself to get really close with, knowing that everyone would die anyways and he would be left behind. He considered just ending his misery on more than one occasion, but didn't for Arthur's sake. His king would be back, and he needed to be there when he did. He lived as a shadow, much lonlier than he initialy thought. At least then, he was cast by Arthur's firey light. Merlin had seen plagues and dictators come and go. He saw two world wars pass, both of which seemed so hopeless that  _surely_ Arthur would come back.  _This time,_ he thought, only to be disappointed. He stayed, only for Arthur.

By now, the world had forgotten the truth about the Once and Future King. Merlin was forgetting, too. His gut always took him to a place that looked like it could have held water at some point, and he didn't understand why. He couldn't figure out why he was able to move objects with his mind, or who that man was that kept appearing in his dreams. He wondered how old he was and why he was still alive. He was without a place and waiting for something. Or someone.  _Which was it?_ It didn't matter. He always ended up by a dip in the ground that had a hill in the exact center that supported a crumbled tower. It looked vaguely familiar, but why?  _'Cos you see it every damn day._ But it was more than that, wasn't it? Who was that woman with chocolate-coloured eyes and dark, curly hair? Or that old, grey man, with a lifted eyebrow? Why did he paint the blond man with the most beautiful, crooked smile and blue eyes that glowed every single time he had access to a paintbrush? Who were these people? One day, there was am unexplainaable feeling in his chest. Once again, Merlin found himself beside the dip in the ground, only this time he fell to his knees and wept for the first time in almost a hundred years. He wanted to be gone, or to find whatever it is his beaten soul was looking for so that he could have a purpose. He felt someone grip his shoulder, and his brain immediately registered one word. 

 

 _Arthur._  It was all for Arthur. And here he was, standing right in front of him. Merlin threw himself at Arthur, and they embraced. Merlin could not tell whether he was laughing or crying. It didn't really matter. Arthur. It was Arthur. Arthur was his other half. Arthur had died. And now, the king was back. Merlin could hardly remember the last time he felt so warm and happy. Arthur. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur! The word was sweet. 

"Merlin, you're such an idiot," laughed Arthur, as he let Merlin snuggle against him. The raven-haired man gripped Arthur tightly, refusing to let go as if the blond would vaporize. 

"You prat," Merlin responded between his tears. "Arthur."  _Arthur._ "You're back. You're back. You're really back!"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here." They fell to the ground, just holding each other.

Arthur didn't say much other than a repetative sequence of  _"I'm here, Merlin; I'm here for you", "It's okay,"_ and  _"I'm so sorry."_ Because that's what Merlin needed. Merlin needed Arthur. Arthur needed to be there  _for Merlin._

"Please don't leave me again!"

"Never again, Merlin."

 

Never again. For Merlin. 


End file.
